


Huntara: Warrior of Justice

by KathyPrior42



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Huntara appearances in both shows (1985) and (2019) and a closer look at her background (in progress)





	1. Intro

(1985) (From the Wiki GraySkull page) 

Huntara is a member of the Silaxians, a group of skilled hunters, trappers, and warriors dedicated to fighting evil. Huntara was at first convinced by Hordak that She-Ra and the Rebellion were evil by showing her false videos. He sent her to fight and capture She-Ra after his minions had failed to do so. Huntara insisted that she fight She-Ra alone and later lured her into a trap by capturing Glimmer. She then told She-Ra to meet her at the Crimson Waste to fight, leaving a message with Garv the Innkeeper. She-Ra eventually won the long battle, disarming Huntara. Following the Silaxian code of honor, Huntara turned herself over to She-Ra as a slave, but She-Ra told her that she did not keep slaves. Eventually, Huntara realized that Hordak had deceived her. Though Huntara released Glimmer from prison, the three were knocked out and taken to the Fright Zone. While there, Hordak planned to throw her in the dungeon for failing to capture She-Ra. However, Huntara used her smoke bombs to escape and free She-Ra and Glimmer. The group soon fled the fortress. Huntara later boarded her space ship to fly home, saying that the next time they would meet, it would be as friends. 

Originally, Huntara was also supposed to be in another episode called "The Silaxian Wars" but it never went into production. 

(2019)

She Ra is seen shaking Huntara’s hand, which she is not pleased. They are later seen fighting with swords in the desert at night. Huntara is shown holding She-Ra’s sword in her hand.


	2. Huntara episode (1985)

Under a dark golden sky filled with smoke and pollution, a spidery array of metal made up what was known as the Fright Zone. Orange lava colored light glowed through several openings and the structure as a whole resembled a twisted factory of sorts. The bat symbol of the Horde was prominent against circular red light on the structure.   
Inside the building, Lord Hordak had finished watching a holographic video of the recent battle on a screen. Beside Hordak in her usual scarlet cloak was the dark sorceress Shadow Weaver. Hordak’s tall metal throne turned around to face his minions, who were standing nervously at attention at the bottom of the stairs.   
“Well,” he said, “You’ve all seen the hollowed out pictures of your pitiful attempts at taking She-Ra. What do you have to say for yourselves?”  
A hairy gorilla-like minion by the name of Grizzlor stood in the back next to a reptile minion named Leech. Mantenna, a minion with an orange snake-like head with big flappy ears looked utterly terrified. Scorpia, a woman with pinchers for hands, short orange hair, a black outfit and a long scorpion tail, glared at him and he shrunk back in fear. Catra stood a fair distance away in her usual tattered red dress and cat shaped headpiece, her hair long and dark. All of them were wearing uniforms with the red bat symbol of the Horde on them.   
Hordak was not pleased.  
“What? Not one among you has an excuse?”  
Just then, his small blue imp pet laughed. “What a bunch of wimps, huh boss?”  
Catra growled with a meow in her voice. “I’d like to turn that imp into a door knocker.”  
“I’d be glad to help you,” Scorpia added.  
“Silence!” ordered Hordak. “Forged science and magic have turned you into the greatest force squad ever to destroy a planet…”  
“The greatest!” Imp added, jumping into the air.  
“…and yet, all of you together cannot beat a single woman.”  
“Yeah, a single woman!” Imp mimicked, landing his blue fist down like Hordak did.  
“You’re all fools!”  
“Fools!”  
“Dolts!”  
“Dolts!”  
Hordak didn’t seem to mind that Imp was repeating what he said.  
In fact, Hordak praised the troublemaking creature next. “Why can’t you all be more like Imp here? He knows how to get a job done!”  
Imp grinned with pride.  
Leech and Grizzlor looked on with glares.   
“Being more like him?” Leech asked through a series of slurps. “What a depressing thought.”  
“Now, where was I?” Hordak asked to himself.  
“I believe you were talking about dolts,” Shadow Weaver mentioned.  
“Right, dolts!” Hordak exclaimed. “Thanks to your failures, Horde Prime is displeased. And I don’t like it when the ruler of Horde world is displeased. It’s time to bring in someone more competent. That’s why I contact the planet of Silax.”  
“Silax?” Shadow Weaver asked in surprise. “That’s not part of the Horde Empire!”  
“No,” Hordak replied. “In fact, they don’t really know much about us. But I know about them. Silaxians are the greatest warriors, hunters, and trappers in the universe, and I’ve sent for their very best to handle She-Ra for us.”  
“When does this outsider arrive?” Catra asked suspiciously.  
“Today. And if she succeeds, you’ll spend the rest of your time here cleaning garbage bins…with very tiny brushes!”   
Hordak laughed evilly at the sight of Catra and Scorpia’s looks of horror and disgust.

Meanwhile at the Rebellion camp, Adora and her friends were relaxing outside by a campfire.  
“Ah, it’s been awfully quiet lately,” Bow mentioned, his hair orange and body muscular.  
Kowl, an owl-like creature hovered nearby. “Yes. What’s wrong with that? I like things quiet and peaceful.”  
Adora walked over, her hair thick and blonde. “So do I. But I get worried when the Horde isn’t trying to make our lives miserable.”  
“Well I say let’s enjoy ourselves while we can,” said Kowl.  
Adora paused in thought. “Maybe you’re right, Kowl. If the Horde is planning something, we’ll know soon enough.”

Later on that day, a sleek slender spacecraft landed on a metal pod close to the building in the Fright Zone. Hordak and Shadow Weaver watched the ship land and the top window open.   
“Now we will see if what they say about these Silaxians is true,” said Hordak.  
A lavender-skinned muscular woman appeared from the silver metallic spaceship, with a long white braid of hair down her back.   
“I am Huntara,” said a low gruff voice. The woman removed her black face mask, revealing her lavender face, white hair and mostly bald forehead. Her forehead was wide and militaristic in appearance. Three lines were tattooed over both sides of her face, like tribal symbols. She wore blue armor shoulder pads, a black thick bra and dark undergarments. Gold gauntlets protected her arms. She also wore blue armored boots and a high blue pocketed skirt.   
“Which one of you is Hordak?” she asked.  
“I am Hordak,” he said. “Welcome to Etheria, Huntara. It is a great honor to…”  
“I’m not here for pretty speeches,” Huntara interrupted before leaping from her ship and landing gracefully on the metal ground. “You have asked for help. I am here to give you that help. But first, you must prove to me that this She-Ra is as evil…as you say.”  
“She-Ra, evil?” asked Leech.  
“I thought we were the evil ones,” Grizzlor added.  
“Oooh she’s evil alright,” Hordak lied. “…and I’ve got the proof. If you’ll just allow my troopers to escort you to my throne room, I’ll show it to you.”  
“Very well. Let us go,” said Huntara, proceeding to leave by herself.  
Shadow Weaver looked at Hordak. “How can you convince her that She-Ra is as evil as you say?”  
Hordak replied. “I’ve had some false hollowed in pictures made. They make She-Ra look totally evil. Huntara will believe them, even if they are all lies.” He laughed evilly.

In the throne room, the video clips showed a Horde convoy of metal vehicles moving on a path by a green field.

Hordak lied, “This convoy was carrying medicine to a village beset by plane. She-Ra and her rebels attacked it. She destroyed it completely.”  
The screen showed Bow and the others charging forward. Soon, one of the convoy cars flipped over and exploding. She-Ra threw another into the air, causing it to explode on the ground.  
“…and without the medicine, all the people of the village grew sick.”  
Huntara placed her fingers on her chin in thought. “She is powerful.”  
“Yes,” said Hordak. “Now look at this.”  
The screen switched to show a village burning and people running for cover. The roofs on the houses were on fire and villagers scattered in every direction. She-Ra appeared with a small smirk.  
Hordak lied some more, “This was a town that refused to join She-Ra’s Rebellion. She ordered it burned to the ground.”  
“I don’t remember She-Ra doing all that,” Grizzlor pointed out.  
“Now here…”  
“I have seen enough, Hordak,” Huntara cut in. “I will battle this She-Ra.”  
Hordak grinned. “Excellent!”  
“But there is a condition.”  
“Name it.”  
“The battle must be between me and She-Ra alone. None of your hordes men must interfere.”  
Hordak was taken aback, “Are you sure? You’ve seen just how strong she is.   
Huntara glared coldly. “She-Ra and me alone. That is the way of the warriors of Silax.”  
Hordak reluctantly nodded as Huntara walked away. “If that’s the way you want it. But how will you get She-Ra to accept your challenge?”  
“Has she any friends?” she asked.  
Hordak stood up. “As a matter of fact she has many.” Then he stuttered, covering up his lie, following her. “Oh of course, they’re all as evil as she is, but she is loyal to them.”  
Thus Huntara found out about the members of the Rebellion and one member in particular, Glimmer.  
Catra growled again. “I don’t like that woman.”  
Scorpia glared back at her. “As much as I hate to agree with you, I agree with you.”

(Glimmer flies in a yellow butterfly shaped plane. Huntara spies on her through binoculars at her ship.)  
Huntara: “At last. The bait I have chosen for my trap leaves her nest. Now to catch her.”  
(Huntara chases after her in her silver slender spaceship).  
(Glimmer gasps “What?!” as Huntara fires green lasers at her ship)  
Glimmer: “I don’t know who that is, but they won’t get me so easily.”  
(Glimmer flies around behind Huntara’s ship)  
Huntara: “A smart move. But my tail beamers will bring her down.”  
(Cockpit screen beeps as it locks onto her target. The back beams fire, making impact with Glimmer’s ship. The ship falls and crashes.)  
(Glimmer slowly gets up.) Glimmer: “That was not one of my better landings.”  
(Huntara stands over her, looking down.)  
Huntara: “Now, all that’s left is to deliver my challenge to She-Ra.”  
(Huntara captures Glimmer and holds her in a glass capsule)

Back at the Rebellion camp, She-Ra makes plans with Bow, pointing to maps.  
Bow: “The next Horde tax collector, should come through here.”  
Adora: “We’d better start planning.”  
Grav the Innkeeper: “Adora! Adora…a woman came into the inn and demanded I bring you this.”  
(Adora holds a black device in her hand)  
Grav: “Yes, she said it was for She-Ra and if she doesn’t get it, Glimmer will be in great danger.”  
She-Ra: “Who was this woman?”  
Grav: “I’ve never seen her before but I will tell you this…she made my blood run cold.”  
Adora: “Oh thank you Garv. We’ll get this to She-Ra.”  
Adora: “I think we’d better take a look at this message.”  
Bow: “But if it’s for She-Ra?”  
Adora: “If Glimmers in danger, I don’t think She-Ra will object.”  
(Adora presses a button, activating the message. Holographic images of Huntara appears)

Huntara sends a message to She-Ra.  
“I am Huntara. Listen well, She-Ra. I have your friend, Glimmer. This device you see is a dimensional transporter. If you do not meet me in battle by the time the sun is at its highest, I will use it to send Glimmer to a place from which she will never return. We will meet at Tomb Rock in the Crimson Waste. You must come alone. If you bring help or fail to come, Glimmer will pay the price. Defeat me and I promise she will go free. Until we cross swords. Farewell, evil one.”  
Bow: “Evil one? That’s something coming from the member of the Horde.”  
Adora: “She doesn’t look like a member of the Horde. But whether she is or isn’t, we need She-Ra right away.”

Meanwhile in Scorpia’s lair in the desert…  
(Scorpia and Catra argue)  
Scorpia: “Hmph! Why should I?”  
Catra: “If Huntara beats She-Ra, we’ll all be cleaning garbage bins!”  
Scorpia: “You have a point there. Alright, what’s your plan?”  
Catra: “We’ll take your Crawler, and watch the battle from hiding. Then we’ll take care of whoever wins.”  
Scorpia: “Very well. I don’t like you much, but I’d rather have you as the Force Captain than that arrogant witch Huntara.”

Adora: “For the honor of Grayskull!”  
(Adora transforms into She-Ra)  
“I am She-Ra!”  
(Spirit transforms into SwiftWind)

She-Ra: “There’s Tomb Rock. Fly low, and I’ll drop off.”  
SwiftWind: “Please be careful.”  
She-Ra: “I will be.”  
(She-Ra lands safely on the ledge.)

(She-Ra and Huntara get ready to fight in the desert)  
She-Ra: “Huntara, I’m here.”  
Huntara: “Welcome, She-Ra. I am Huntara.”  
(Huntara stands above on a ledge)  
Huntara: “Hordak was right. As evil as you are, you still come to help a friend.”  
She-Ra: “Hordak? Listen, I don’t know what he’s told you but…”  
Huntara: “Spare me your lies, town burner. Our battle will begin in those hills.”  
(She points to the hills to the right)  
She-Ra: “Fighting doesn’t solve anything. If you’ll only tell me why you’re doing this…”  
Huntara: “Huh. (scoffs) So you are something of a coward. I should have expected it. But this is one fight you cannot avoid.”  
She-Ra: “If you’re so eager to fight, let’s start right here.”  
(She-Ra jumps, flips in the air and lands on the ledge, facing Huntara)  
Huntara: “You take…opportunity quickly. I good trait for a warrior.”  
(Huntara takes out a silver sphere from her pocket and throws it at She-Ra. She-Ra is blinded by the flash grenade and Huntara escapes. She-Ra looks around.)  
She-Ra: “She’s gone.”  
Huntara: “The hills, She-Ra. I will see you in the hills.”  
(Huntara leaps away)  
She-Ra: “She’s clever. I can’t let her get too far ahead.”  
(She-Ra leaps after her. She flips in mid-air and lands on the sandy ground. Huntara runs off, with She-Ra following.)

(Catra and Scorpia watch from their scorpion tank)  
Scorpia; “It’s started!”  
Catra: “Quick, let’s follow them!”

Huntara: “Come on, She-Ra…just a little farther…”  
(She-Ra walks on the ground)  
She-Ra: “She’s got to be around here somewhere.”  
(Huntara watches from above and pulls out another device from her blue pocket. The device is round and she pushes a button, which jets out spikes)  
Huntara: “My exploder star will take out the trap.”  
(Huntara throws the device at the rocks. The star explodes against the rock, which soon collapses.  
She-Ra: “An avalanche!”  
(She-Ra is buried under the rocky rubble)  
Huntara: “Can she be trapped so easily? Perhaps I overestimated her strength.”  
(Huntara soon looks in surprise as She-Ra flies from the rubble and sits on a rubble arch.)  
She-Ra: “What’s the matter, Huntara? Never seen an instant tunnel before?”  
Huntara: “You are a worthy opponent. But I am even better.”  
She-Ra: “Prove it!”  
(Huntara throws a blue bomb, which She-Ra avoids and jumps out of the way. She flips and lands safely on the ledge)  
She-Ra: “Phew.”  
(She-Ra looks around)  
She-Ra: “She’s gone again. But where?”  
(She-Ra spots a figure in the distance)  
She-Ra: “There she is. And it looks like she’s got another little ambush planned. But this time, I’ll surprise her!”  
(She-Ra leaps from the ledge at a standing black hooded figure)  
She-Ra: “Ha!...”  
(She-Ra holds nothing but a black cloth in her hand)  
She-Ra: “Why, nothing but a trick!”  
(Cage walls enclose her)  
She-Ra: “This cage won’t hold me.”  
Huntara: “It will hold you long enough for my sleep gas to affect you.”  
(Huntara pulls out another silver sphere)  
She-Ra: “Got to move fast!”  
(She-Ra thrusts herself against the cage, moving it and herself over to the side. The device explodes in the previous spot. The cage breaks and she is free.)  
She-Ra: “That was close. She’s got more tricks than my brother’s friend Orko.”  
(Glimmer bangs on the glass)  
Glimmer: “Why are you doing this?”  
Huntara: “Your leader, She-Ra, is evil, and the way of Silax is dedicated to fighting evil.”  
Glimmer: “She-Ra’s not evil. It’s the Horde who’s evil.”  
Huntara: “Your lies cannot affect me. I have seen the proof of She-Ra’s foul deeds.”  
Glimmer: “Wait! Come back!”  
(She-Ra looks at Glimmer and hides behind a pillar of rock)  
She-Ra: “There’s Glimmer. But where’s Huntara? I smell a trap.”  
(She-Ra walks up to Glimmer)  
She-Ra: “Have you free in a minute, Glimmer.”  
(Glimmer points above)  
Glimmer: “She-Ra! Look out!”  
(Huntara leaps down from a ledge)  
Huntara: “You’ve come far, evil one. But this is the end.”  
(Huntara takes out two glowing green swords)  
Huntara: “My stun swords will fail you, and then I’ll deliver you to Hordak.”  
(She-Ra ducks from her attacks. She-Ra jumps backward and flips in the air.)  
Huntara: “You were lucky that time, She-Ra. But I’m not through yet!”  
She-Ra: “Sword to rope!”  
(Sword turns into thick white rope. She-Ra tosses the rope at Huntara, which pulls the swords from her hands.)  
Huntara: “Impossible!”  
(She-Ra throws the rope again, which binds Huntara)  
Glimmer: “All right She-Ra! You got her!”  
(Huntara pulls another device out, but She-Ra pulls her forward with the rope, the device falling from her hands. He head is downcast in defeat. She-Ra’s rope turns back into the sword.)  
She-Ra: “It’s over, Huntara. You’re beaten.”  
Huntara: “Never have I been defeated by an evil one. You are a great warrior, She-Ra. By the code of Silax, I am now your slave.”  
She-Ra: “The Horde takes slaves. I don’t. As far as I’m concerned, you’re free to go, right after you release Glimmer.”  
Huntara: “I don’t understand. You do not seem evil, and yet Hordak said…”  
She-Ra: “He lied to you. I told you that, but you wouldn’t listen.”  
Huntara: “Can it be? Have I been tricked so easily/”  
She-Ra: “Don’t be too hard on yourself. Hordak is a master of lies.”  
(Huntara looks apologetic)  
Huntara: “I have wronged you, She-Ra and shamed myself. But I swear to you, Hordak will pay for this treachery. Come. Let us free your friend.”  
(Glimmer is freed)  
Glimmer: “She-Ra, look!”  
(Crawler arrives with Catra and Scorpia. The device fires sleeping gas, which knocks out the three of them.)  
Scorpia: “My scorpion sting cannon put them all to sleep!”  
Catra: “I knew we couldn’t trust that Huntara! Let’s get them back to the Fright Zone, quick!”  
At the Fright Zone, Glimmer and She-Ra are held in a golden force, while Huntara talks to Hordak with two robots on either side. Her hands are cuffed together.  
Huntara: “You lied to me, Hordak. She-Ra is not evil.”  
Hordak: “Foolish woman! Your childish sense of fair play has no place here on Etheria. Take her to the dungeons. We’ll let her rot for a while.” (laughs)  
(Huntara pulls out a device and throws it forward. A smoke grenade allows her to escape)  
Catra: “She’s gone!”  
Hordak: “Nincompoops, bunglers!”  
Huntara: “I must free She-Ra and Glimmer.”  
(Huntara throws an exploding star at the top of the device, making the orange energy disappear.)  
She-Ra: “Hunatra’s done it! Come on, let’s give her a hand.”  
Hordak: “Stop them!”  
(Robots charge forward, while one holds all three swords. She-Ra kicks a pillar with a “Heeeyah!” which barrels into the oncoming troopers.)  
Glimmer: “Excuuuse me, but that belongs to a friend of mine.”  
(Glimmer grabs the sword from the robot)  
Glimmer: “She-Ra, catch!”  
(She-Ra catches her sword)  
She-Ra: “Thanks.”  
Huntara: “These chains.”  
(She-Ra slashes her sword down, breaking the handcuff chain. She takes the cuffs off.)  
Huntara: “Just let me get my swords.”  
(Hunatra flips and rushes at the frightened robot. The robot flees and Huntara catches her swords)  
Hordak: “Get her, you fools!”  
Catra: “I’ll get you, Huntara!”  
Scorpia: “She’s mine!”  
(Huntara jumps out of the way, causing the two villains to crash into each other)  
Hordak: “I’ll show you got to stop them!”  
(He presses an orange square button, opening a door to reveal more troopers)  
Huntara: “It seems like a good time to depart this foul fortress.”  
She-Ra: “I couldn’t agree more.”  
(The group flees and escapes)

(Huntara stands in her ship)  
She-Ra: “You sure you won’t stay? The Rebellion could use a fighter like you.”  
Huntara: “I cannot, She-Ra. I am needed on my own planet. But, I wish you well. Farewell, She-Ra. When we meet again, it will be as friends.”  
(Huntara pulls black mask over her face)  
She-Ra: “I’ll look forward to it.”  
(Both women wave to each other. The covering closes on the ship)  
She-Ra: “She’s quite a woman, isn’t she, Swifty?”  
SwiftWind: “That she is.” (nuzzles She-Ra.) “But then again, so are you, She-Ra. So are you.”  
(Huntara flies away on her spaceship)


	3. Huntara (2019)

She Ra is seen shaking Huntara’s hand, which she is not pleased. They are later seen fighting with swords in the desert at night. Huntara is shown holding She-Ra’s sword in her hand. Huntara appears as a de facto leader of the Crimson Waste who reluctantly helps Adora, Bow, and Glimmer on a quest.

Huntara is a former Horde soldier and the leader/princess of the Crimson Waste. Adora appears to fall in love with her after she stopped a group of Hordes men from capturing Adora, Bow, and Glimmer.


	4. The Silaxian Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The never produced war-themed episode fan made (in progress)

The never produced war-themed episode fan made (in progress)


End file.
